Kicks
by Ander Zanova
Summary: Mar'i is on her way. Kori is sad. Raven heals some stuff. Beast Boy likes cuddles. Grayson finally returns. (Also posted on AO3)


"Please let me down, it is simply a sprained ankle, I will recover." Star pleaded with the little green monkey-boy that was carrying her. "Nuh-uh. No way." he replied confidently. "I'm not letting you walk on that, not until Rae checks it out."

She appreciated the way that everyone took care of her after she told them the news. But if it's one thing the warrior princess of Tamaran can do, it's walk on her own.

Garfield climbed the three small stairs that led to the game room. Rachel was sitting on the couch, playing a game on his Xbox. A lot had changed in the last few years. The team had an apartment in Blüdhaven, although Grayson and Kori were the main inhabitants. They were all in their twenties now. Dick and Kori had the most beautiful wedding. And most surprisingly of all: Beast Boy had finally gotten Raven to fall in love with video games. She loved them almost as much as she loved him. Everyone expected a proposal soon.

Raven looked up when the two walked through the door. She sprang out of her seat when she noticed that Garfield was carrying Star. A look of horror flashed across her face. "What happened?" she ordered as she rushed over to them. "I am the okay, Raven." Star tried to wiggle free of Beast Boy's grip. "No, she's not, she did something to her ankle." he said, setting her down on the couch gingerly "can you take a look at it, Rae?" "Always." Rachel replied, placing her cool hands over the swollen joint. Star was always slightly warmer than the average person, but Rae noticed a significant fever in her ankle. "What did you do, Star? This is worse than you're letting on" she said with worry in her voice as she began to heal the fracture. "Richard left his scrapbook on the top of our bookshelf…" She trailed off "I was reaching for it, I believe I must must have lost my balance." Star continued. "I fell from the chair that was assisting me…" she said regretfully. "Star…" Rachel's voice almost broke.

The team was ready for her to be flying again. Twelve days was entirely too many for Star to be walking around with both feet on the ground. They all just wanted her to be happy again. Sad Starfire broke everyone's hearts.

"How did you land?" Rachel looked worried, glancing at Star's stomach. "I believe I caught myself with my hands" Star answered, sensing the concern in Raven's voice. "I'm gonna take a look anyway… just to make sure…okay, Star?" "Yes, thank you." she replied as her best friend placed her hands on her bare belly. It was nice to have someone around with abilities such as Raven's, especially for situations like this. Rachel looked up at the ceiling with a distant glow in her eye, the way she always did when she checked on the baby. A look of relief spread across her face as she blinked her way back into her normal self.

"She's fine, Star" Rachel concluded. As a sigh of relief escaped Star as she relaxed. "You'll need to ice that ankle though." Rachel said as she moved her hands away from Star's stomach. "Gar, will you go get some ice, please?" "Sure thi-" Star suddenly stiffened. She gasped. Garfield jumped. "What's wrong?" Rachel asked worriedly as her hands resumed their position on Star's abdomen. "I believe she is doing the kicking." Star beamed, but there was still a look of deep sadness in her eyes. Nonetheless she reached over and grabbed Garfield's wrist. She placed his green hand next to Rachel's. "Whoa, dudes! That's wicked" he exclaimed. "That's amazing, Kori." Raven grinned. The baby gave two more small kicks. Tears welled in Rachel's eyes. "He'll be back soon, Star, I promise." She looked up at her friend. Starfire smiled weakly back at her "Thank you, Raven, I do hope so."

…

Two hours later, the three- well four- of them were cuddled up on the couch. The glow of the TV was the only thing lighting the room. Star was in the middle. Beast Boy had adopted his cat form and was cuddled up on her belly. He purred. Rachel's head rested on Star's shoulder. She held one of Star's hands in her lap and rested the other on Garfield's back. Star had her injured ankle propped up on the coffee table and was stroking Beast Boy's head.

She genuinely appreciated her friends, especially when Richard was gone. She was sad. It was a very deep sadness that she hadn't felt in a long time. So many good things were happening but she longed for her beloved to return. Twelve days felt like twelve years. Star was comfortable where she was, surrounded by her friends so she opted not to move. Sleeping on the couch was a better option than waking everyone and sleeping by herself. As the movie ended, she remembered petting Best Boy once more before giving in to the exhaustion.

…

As the sun came up, the green kitten and Raven were still passed out on the couch. Star stood in the window, absorbing the warmth of the sun that poured in. She looked out over Blüdhaven, wondering where Richard would be right now. Wishing for the days to pass more quickly. She knew that he had to do this, but she worried for him. Damian had been taken, and Richard was on a mission to find him. Cyborg had gone along as well. Bruce had said something about The Joker, which only added to her worry. She had wanted to go with them so badly, Damian was her brother, but the team wouldn't allow it. Richard had promised he wouldn't be gone more than two weeks. He was due back tomorrow.

Star was having a hard time adjusting to the change in pace when it came to missions. Ever since they found out about the baby, she had been running things back at the tower while Cy took her place in the field. She understood. And she made it her job to take care of Mar'i, but she couldn't deny that she missed the fight. Warrior blood surged through her veins. She was made for the fight.

Star fiddled with the blue jewel on the necklace that Richard had given her the morning after their wedding. Her stomach growled, reminding her that she was eating for two now. It seemed like tomorrow would never come.

…

"Hey Al, got any cookies?" Dick called as he headed to the kitchen. "I'm headed out, but I'm kind of hungry." Alfred popped up from the open oven where he had been crouched. "Why yes, Master Dick" he replied as he held out a tray full of his signature chocolate chip cookies. "Yes!" Dick muttered under his breath. "But take the cool ones, sir. I also made a fresh batch of mustard for Kori." He presented his oldest batboy with a large paper sack. Upon inspection, it was brimming with cookies, 5 bottles of mustard and were those… "Waffles?" Dick looked at Alfred quizzically. "I know how your friends like them, sir." Alfred was the best person to ever exist. "Thank you, Al." Dick said, beaming as he pulled the un-expectant butler into a hug. "It's quite alright, Master Dick." He hugged him back. "Do be safe, Sir" "I always am, Alfred."

Grayson picked up the sack and called down the hall "Let's go Cy! I've got a wife to surprise!" "Okay, okay, I'm coming!" Cyborg called in response. "Bye Babs." Dick heard Cyborg say quietly right before he appeared in the hallway. "Babs?" Dick offered a suggestive look. "Get over yourself dude" Cy retorted. Dick winked. "Bye Babs!" he called. Cyborg wanted to change the subject. "Let's get back to the gang, dude! Kori is gonna be so happy you're back a day early! Ooh did you get snacks?" He said as he walked ahead, into the waiting jet. Blüdhaven wasn't too far from Gotham, but Cy had insisted on the ship. Damian was standing beside the entrance to the vehicle. "Bye Dami, try to avoid clowns in the future" Dick tousled Damian's hair. The little one growled in response before relaxing. "Goodbye brother, thank you." "Anytime." Dick called as he climbed up into the ship himself. "Just don't make a habit of it!"

…

Kori was sitting on her bed, flipping through the scrapbook that she had been after yesterday.

She had, what could only be classified as, separation anxiety. Given her history, no one blamed her. She and Richard had been through so much. She was terrified at even the thought of losing him. Those terrible feelings got thousands of times worse anytime he was away. The mutually agreed upon radio silence was no help either. But, the last thing they needed was some villain in Gotham tracking their calls and finding Kori and the rest of the team while Dick and Cy were undercover. Tim had promised that he was capable of a satisfactory encryption, but Dick and Kori didn't want to risk it. Not with a baby on the way.

She came to the last page of the album. Admiring the young Richard Grayson, she couldn't help but imagine what their daughter would look like. Would she have is blue eyes? His dark hair? Hopefully she would get her mother's height. What would her skin tone be like? Her heart beamed. She hugged the album to her chest and closed her eyes. "I miss you, Richard" she let herself mutter aloud.

"I missed you too, Kori." Her eyes snapped open at his voice. Looking up, she saw him standing at the foot of the bed. She let out a soft, but high-pitched squeak as she launched herself into his arms. He caught her easily. Oh, how he had missed her warmth. She looked up at him. He noticed a tear streaming down her cheek. Wiping it away with his thumb he grabbed her by the back of her neck. "I missed you so much, Kori. So much." He leaned in and kissed her harder than she could ever remember him doing in the past. She fell back onto the bed under the pressure. He ended up beside her with a hand on her cheek, still kissing her hard. Another few tears escaped her.

He pulled away. Looking past her at the bed, he noticed they were slightly hovering. "Hey Kori," he said with a cheeky grin, "I'm glad you're flying again." Without a word, she dragged him back down. She focused her powers, but only enough to set them back on the bed ever so slightly. His hands wandered down, away from her face. He noticed something he hadn't felt before. He sat up and put both hands on her stomach.

"Is- Is she kicking, Kori?" his eyes lit up. Her eyes shimmered green as she smiled. "Yes, she began yesterday night, when I was with Raven." She replied. "Oh Kori…" he trailed off as his eyes filled with tears. "I know, Richard. I know." He leaned down and quickly kissed her again, this time leaving a hand on her belly.

He turned his attention back to her stomach. "Hi Mar'i, I'm so sorry I was gone, I love you so much." Kori smiled up at him "I believe that she is excited to see you." A tear leaked down his cheek now. "I think so too, Kori." She reached up and wiped it away. "I love you so much, Star" he trailed, still focused on the baby. "And I love you, Richard." He was going to make the best father. He turned his attention back to her and grinned. "Hey" he said, "I have a surprise for you downstairs." "I fear I will not be able to handle any more surprises today" "Alfred sent me back with some of his homemade mustard…" Her eyes lit up again. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before pulling her up. He gently grabbed her hand and led her out of the room, her toes barely even grazing the ground as they went.


End file.
